


六本木的夜晚 上

by tufff



Series: 六木本 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 日美比赛前一晚if奇迹来晚了，黑子被纳什锡伯一起玩弄♂





	六本木的夜晚 上

黑子单独去找炸脖龙队被www，然后被奇迹加火神救出来（可能）

六本木里，烟味与酒味混杂着呛人口鼻，男男女女间的调笑声在dj的音乐掩盖下含糊不清。  
黑子哲也如同误入黑森林的小白兔，闯入了炸脖龙队的包厢。  
“这可不是小孩子该来的地方。”出乎意料的，纳什一下子就发现了透明少年。旁边的队友们吓了一跳，什么小屁孩会突然出现在这里啊。  
“为什么要说不配打篮球那样的话？”天蓝色头发的少年握紧了拳头质问男人们，像在捕食者面前虚张声势的小鹿。一半被烟味呛的，一半是因为生气，小鹿板着的脸略带潮红，在暧昧不明的夜店灯光下，显得纯情又诱人。  
“哦呀哦呀，是只迷路的斑比。”纳什调笑。他走过来，用整个身子盖住黑子，一只手将少年抱起。旁边的队友发出暧昧的笑声。  
“我是明天要和你们队比赛的对手。就算日本球技让你看不起，但是为什么要说人们没资格打球。”  
少年体重很轻，如同香草奶昔味的棉花糖，莹白的皮肤让他忍不住摩挲，说话时混着那股甜味更让他心痒难耐了起来——今天他还没有叫女人。  
被这样强势掌控的少年用拳头敲着纳什的手臂挣扎着企图逃离，却不知道这样只能助燃男人心底的火。  
手更加环紧了怀里的少年，将其强制抱到沙发上圈入怀中。黑子哲也的挣扎对于纳什来说只是力道微小的按摩。  
“像你这么小的手的确不应该打球，你抓得住球吗？”纳什一边嘲笑着，一边强迫着黑子哲也的手去抚慰少年刚刚点起的火，“也许你可以勉强抓得住这个。”  
黑子涨红了脸，同为男性的他不可能不知道这是什么，这个美国人是野兽吧，随便这样都能发情。他内心恼怒，却只能被迫隔着裤子抚慰男人的欲望。  
坐在旁边的贾森锡伯吹起了口哨，“纳什，这小孩还真勾人。”他一向好色，虽不曾尝试过男人，但少年倔强又柔弱的样子让他感受到了不同于女人的诱惑。锡伯伸出手摸了摸少年天蓝色的柔软头发，一路向下伸进了衣服领口。黑子抬起头用力用蓝汪汪的眼睛瞪着锡伯，却不知配上他那软甜的身子只能让男人更加兴奋。  
误入捕食者领地的小鹿从来只有一个下场。  
锡伯和纳什平日行事本就不堪，共御一女的事也不是没有过，因此两人一左一右便霸占了被困在沙发上的黑子。  
纳什用手抬起黑子的下巴，让小鹿体会了一次什么叫被猛兽看上的洗礼。从贝齿到粉舌，纳什在黑子接吻时攻城略地，分开时两人嘴还拉出了银丝。  
锡伯则换了个方向继续作乱，将手从衣服下摆深入往上玩弄黑子的上身。衣服被高高撩起露出了细嫩白皙的皮肤和粉红的乳头。恶意地捏住乳头往外拉至变形，锡伯的词典里可不存在什么怜香惜玉。  
“请不要这样做。”黑子完全没想到自己会陷入这样的境地，十几年循规蹈矩的低存在感生活也从没遭遇过这种情况，但即使是涨红了脸说话也不忘加上敬语:“请放开我。”  
“现在才开始害怕是不是晚了点，大晚上的一个人来这里找我们难道不是欠操了吗？”锡伯的下身已经完全勃起，黑人种族天赋给予的粗大肉棒正隔着裤子在黑子臀缝中摩擦。才将上面两个乳头玩得完全红肿，他便又探下手准备解开猎物的裤子。  
“让你还有余裕说话是我的错，从现在起你的嘴只能接吻、叫床和口交了。”纳什说罢又捏着黑子的下巴强迫其与之舌吻。在猛兽压上身的一瞬间黑子看到凶兽碧绿的眼睛闪过令人不安的黄色的光芒。  
可怜的小鹿一前一后地被占有着。裤子已经被脱下，只剩印有天蓝色小鸡图案的内裤还穿在身上。  
“你这小孩还真是可爱。”虽然一直以来只喜欢大胸御姐，但是这个脸上勉强保持正经，衣服底下却穿着幼齿内裤散发奶甜香味的小鹿真是让锡伯的肉棒硬的发疼。强制黑子翘起臀部，故意只拨开他小鸡内裤，锡伯放出了粗黑巨兽在黑子的臀缝与内裤间摩擦。  
被强制翘起屁股摆出宛如雌兽求交配的姿势让黑子又气又羞，双腿战战兢兢，这实在是太超过他的接受范围了。  
但很快，更超出承受范围的来了。纳什捏着黑子的脸凑近自己的裤裆，拉下裤链后另一根肉棒直接跳出来打在了黑子的脸上。黑子的眼睛和脸都红了，却强忍着没有哭出来。他只是一个正要上二年级的高中生，此时却在六本木最繁华的夜店里做着只有经验老道的娼妓才能承受的事——同时伺候两根性致勃发的20公分巨物。  
“好好舔，你要是敢咬我就卸了你的下巴。”纳什的手紧捏着黑子的下巴，逼迫对方只能张着嘴勉强为他口交。但这其实实在算不上口交，黑子并没有相关的经验，下巴又被钳制着，只能为难地伸出舌头舔弄这根巨物。  
“这么不专心可不行呢，一定要好好吞下去哦。”纳什的口气放轻了些，但动作却一点也不，强迫着完全不懂口交技巧的黑子为他深喉。略有点弯的性器带着一股麝香味顶进了自己喉咙的深处，黑子只觉得自己快要窒息了。本能反应想用舌头抵住肉棒，事实却是舔着让肉棒又涨大了一圈。  
“我不得不承认你有资格，在伺候男人这方面十分有资格。”纳什被舔弄得十分舒服，一想到他不仅征服了这个国家的篮球，更让这个不知天高地厚的小鹿乖乖地舔舐着他的肉棒，他便越发硬了。  
而在身后的锡伯也没有闲着，顺着被蹭得湿哒哒的臀缝探入了一根手指，却惊讶地发现里面已经完全湿透了。“真是淫荡的孩子，就是因为想吃你爸爸们的肉棒才过来的吧？”  
黑子在前后夹击下大脑已经是一团浆糊，只觉得自己整个人都被肉棒的气息包围了。上面已经被填得满满的了，下面也好想……

小穴被侵入的感觉奇怪又舒服，锡伯那比黑子大了两倍的手的手指也很粗，未经情事的黑子只觉得自己快要坏掉了。“哈啊！别......不要再插进来了......”随着纳什抽出肉棒勉强得到喘息的黑子马上表达自己的抗议，又被探入了一根手指，只想用双臂遮住眼睛不看此时在他身上为所欲为的两个禽兽。但桎梏住他上半身的纳什并不允许，用皮带将猎物的双手绑在一起，再次顶入喉咙深处，可怜的小嘴已经沦落为取悦男人肉棒的飞机杯。  
“真的不需要手指进来扩张了吗，骚穴这么小，真担心会被我插爆啊。”厚颜无耻偷换概念的锡伯恶意动了动插在小穴里的手指，篮球运动员十几厘米长的手指方便锡伯寻找穴中的敏感点。尽管还没戳到敏感点，黑子的下面就已经湿哒哒的了。  
“嗯啊♡......”惊讶于自己居然会发出如此甜蜜淫荡的叫声的黑子马上止住了声音，但是第一次被戳中花心的快感并不是他这样的纯情小孩能够抵抗得住的。小穴里最敏感的一点被黑人运动员粗壮的手指恶意顶弄，如海潮般的阵阵快感将黑子淹没。  
“哦呀，看来就是这里呢。”锡伯性事经验丰富，从未遇到过他不能征服的女人，更遑论是他和纳什一起调教。看着这个满脸难耐的小可怜，即使没有恶魔之眼他也预见到了小孩雌堕成男人专属肉便器后身上被射满精液的样子。  
“锡伯，你让开。”从前纳什和锡伯共御一女时从未纠结过先后，但当对象是黑子时，纳什却突然觉得无法忍受他被其他人捷足先登。


End file.
